


[podfic] rich man poor man beggar man thief

by Annapods, OddityBoddity



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, all in all it's about 4 hours, each chapter is around 10 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has learned, from listening in cafes and in bars, that Steve Rogers has come to the future with him, and that he is working in SHIELD, and SHIELD is, was, one of Hydra’s many heads.</p><p>    He knows that Steve Rogers has disappeared. That he was summoned to a hearing and did not attend, and this has made the news. It did not escape Bucky’s notice that Steve Rogers is a match for him, even with the metal arm. It is not outside the realm of possibility that Rogers is going to try to recover the Asset. It may even be that Steve is an Asset himself.</p><p>Written by OddityBoddity and read by Annapods<br/>Music it comes back to you by Imagine Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] rich man poor man beggar man thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rich Man, Poor Man, Beggar Man, Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267479) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



**complete version**

[chapters 0 - 9](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5ee26vrq466h4z3/rmpmbmt0-9.mp3) (or [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/podfic-rich-man-poor-man-beggar-man-thief-by-oddityboddity-chapters-0-9))

[chapters 10 - 19](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6i9ky5jw7fxh17o/rmpmbmt10-19.mp3)

[chapters 20 - 26](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eknkz4bh44r09oy/rmpmbmt20-26.mp3)

[chapters 27 - 33](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d52fl2suq4w80e0/rmpmbmt27-33.mp3)

 

**chapter by chapter**

[download](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/h2r92pusldxz2/rich_man_poor_man_beggar_man_thief)

[summary](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139605031994) [(download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/abqae94ahbh14v8/rmpmbmtsummry.mp3)

[1 The Bucky Barnes Defense League strikes again](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139607372419/1-the-bucky-barnes-defense-league-strikes-again) [(download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q4x3kjk47cpq3gq/chap1rmpmbmt.mp3)

[2 Little dogs bite, big dogs bay](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139673014974/2-little-dogs-bite-big-dogs-bay) [(download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6fyczmw7cbhll6o/chap2rmpmbmt.mp3)

3 Tentacle-tentacle ([part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139714841974/3-tentacle-tentacle-part-1) ([dowload](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zy41u6d7u6eb55b/chap3rmpmbmtp1.mp3))) ([part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139714921189/3-tentacle-tentacle-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/38a6cn446ubxnsw/chap3rmpmbmtp2.mp3)))

4 [Method](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139783166630/4-method) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ljb0kxxz9e2q2qc/chap4rmpmbmt.mp3))

5 [Home is a place with no chairs](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139843964269/5-home-is-a-place-with-no-chairs) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4e4d7p7m539fgl6/chap5rmpmbmt.mp3))

6 [I ain't no fortunate son](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139904232140/6-i-aint-no-fortunate-son) ([dowload](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vrwpaiqtvzvwte2/chap6rmpmbmt.mp3))

7 [Pass](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/139987359724/7-pass) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7cnjoiuminumhns/chap7rmpmbmt.mp3))

8 [Bluejay will be busy](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140022893404/8-bluejay-will-be-busy) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ezpnq3q1k4pd091/chap8rmpmbmt.mp3))

9 [Into tawny towers](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140080587852/9-into-tawny-towers) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/553h22qu8u1tzkb/chap9rmpmbmt.mp3))

10 Sandwiches are love ([1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140142346131/10-sandwiches-are-love-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5mfcf8azgi8njk5/chap10rmpmbmt1.mp3))) ([2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140207305484/10-sandwiches-are-love-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ccw92ubwu6x9bn/chap10rmpmbmt2.mp3)))

11 B[lack as hell, strong as death, sweet as love](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140267366850/11-black-as-hell-strong-as-death-sweet-as-love) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ttuoa0ix0qblhpp/chap11rmpmbmt.mp3))

12 Cruel jokes ([1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140339686634/12-cruel-jokes-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zakyk87sor5p3bn/chap12rmpmbmt1.mp3))) ([2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140383612876/12-cruel-jokes-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dy53yy9kp284coa/chap12rmpmbmt2.mp3)))

13 [Many meetings](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140440668111/13-many-meetings) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2t01waujdw3y631/chap13rmpmbmt.mp3))

14 3 or 7 ([1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140497665680/14-3-or-7-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/21er8yorm5pu20x/chap14rmpmbmt1.mp3))) ([2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140559074381/14-3-or-7-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o2ctdq0drpbm4v1/chap14rmpmbmt2.mp3)))

15 [Meeting Dragon](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140623248410/15-meeting-dragon) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1eoipndigq5xpen/chap15rmpmbmt.mp3))

16 [Like falling again](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140681558231/16-like-falling-again) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x0btukx7j5sfy76/chap16rmpmbmt.mp3))

17 [Clean slate](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140738289771/17-clean-slate) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k0zy84ui6660my0/chap17rmpmbmt.mp3))

18 Love will make us do terrible things ([1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140794394526/18-love-will-make-us-do-terrible-things-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2txurho57zzb0kt/chap18rmpmbmt1.mp3))) ([2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140849967865/18-love-will-make-us-do-terrible-things-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nflwdjnxpyc3vza/chap18rmpmbmt2.mp3)))

19 [Gonna need a bigger building](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140904784219/19-gonna-need-a-bigger-building) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ggms4427ig3v411/chap19rmpmbmt.mp3))

20 [United in disapproval](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/140963345755/20-united-in-disapproval) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oakrc05anyg60ks/chap20rmpmbmt.mp3))

21 [The family business](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141025637591/21-the-family-business) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/npq8lcwdh3rgvlh/chap21rmpmbmt.mp3))

22 [Cookies, tea, and a nap](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141083606901/22-cookie-tea-and-a-nap) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8acr3iagwm4jci1/chap22rmpmbmt.mp3))

23 [Time means nothing when you'll wait forever](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141140347723/23-time-means-nothing-when-youll-wait-forever) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0xhn2cerlze0sed/chap23rmpmbmt.mp3))

24 [Little whispers](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141195838847/24-little-whispers) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mse3k3jj15l5jtb/chap24rmpmbmt.mp3))

25 [True north](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141249631817/25-true-north) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q932ja01r8y71di/chap25rmpmbmt.mp3))

26 [In lieu of flowers](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141304164427/26-in-lieu-of-flowers) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4fixwgvwda2ye06/chap26rmpmbmt.mp3))

27 [A fair trade](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141362621281/27-a-fair-trade) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/omtoa35orl17j6e/chap27rmpmbmt.mp3))

28 Something small ([1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141424973761/28-something-small-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ob9vb6p3qppl28r/chap28rmpmbmt1.mp3))) ([2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141482361261/28-something-small-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/if8tc1qybw3cc76/chap28rmpmbmt2.mp3)))

29 [Unicorn chaser](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141540302691/29-unicorn-chaser) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3jr5a0c4sbbkiw8/chap29rmpmbmt.mp3))

30 [Destiny](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141597771935/30-destiny) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3h73j9enby856oj/chap30rmpmbmt.mp3))

31 [Tearing the nose off](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141654536444/31-tearing-the-nose-off) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bi1w5x4kpdydj4h/chap31rmpmbmt.mp3))

32 Asset, killer, bringer-of-grief ([1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141713028529/32-asset-killer-bringer-of-grief-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t5tek747aqq7hly/cgap32rmpmbmt1.mp3))) ([2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141771473687/32-asset-killer-bringer-of-grief-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6piwg814ig1ifqm/chap32rmpmbmt2.mp3)))

33 A Red Room of one's own ([1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141831266870/33-a-red-room-of-ones-own-1) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2cuiroi6o4c56jd/chap33rmpmbmt1.mp3))) ([2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/141850378109/33-a-red-room-of-ones-own-2) ([download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s0a0pdpd8cc0k8x/chap33rmpmbmt2.mp3)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening !


End file.
